Wolf And Dragon
by KittyBits
Summary: 'CHARLIE! Oh God, he had the same name as her mother's boyfriend. How come his name was so much prettier than Charlie Swan's' Leah met a guy and then her world turned upside down. He just didn't come back. L/C


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are both two of my non-belongings. That list is very long.**

**Author's note: So! I hadn't written a HP/Twi crossover in forever and then Leah happened. I really like her character, but she does a 180 in this story – just to warn you...**

There was only one shop in the La Push Reservation. It wasn't big just that sort of place where you would go if you ran out of milk or sugar or tampons. You would grab your wallet and a jacket if you needed it and hurry down, find the product you needed, throw it on the counter, and thank your god if it weren't Leah Clearwater who was working. If it weren't you would pay with a smile and walk home without the heavy weight on your shoulders. If it were Leah you would keep your head low and pay before exiting the shop as fast you could without actually running.

Many wondered why Mr. Yogi kept Leah employed.

The truth was that Leah was as capable as any man when it came to carrying heavy boxes into the back room, she was good at math, and she kept the youths so scared of her that nobody had dared to shoplift since she started working for him.

Mr. Yogi was a practical man, and if a bitter shopkeep was what made his small shop stable, then that was what he would employ.

He also knew Leah's mother, Sue Clearwater, and wanted to help her out any way he could. Even after Sue started seeing the policeman, Swan, from Forks.

Mr. Yogi wasn't one to hold a grudge.

xXx

Leah didn't exactly like her job, but she didn't dislike it either. After the big fight, which never was a real fight, with the leeches Jacob had cut down on patrols and suddenly all the werewolves had tons of free time on their hands.

None knew what to do with it, but Leah, being the responsible big sister in a one parent household, did the responsible thing and got a job. Even if she never went she wanted Seth to at least have the opportunity to go to college and get a proper future. Hopefully away from the Rez and the vampires and the mess.

Leah liked coming into work and open the shop if it was an early shift and she equally liked to take over from Mr. Yogi if it was the late shift. She liked stacking the shelves and just hanging out by the counter with a book or the small TV turned on. To be honest, she liked shooting daggers at the teenagers coming in to buy magazines and energy drinks and to watch them sweat as the boys bought their porn magazines.

Leah hated it when some stressed housewife came rushing in to buy sugar or soy or salt and she just knew that the women would run home to their families and kids and cook dinner and be happy in their housewife-lives.

Leah detested it when girls younger than her came rushing in, flustered with wide eyes and red cheeks and took the time to peer over their shoulders before putting down their box of tampons anyway. Leah's inside would clench up and squirm round uncomfortably and she never failed to growl when she said the price and the girls always stumbled backwards before turning on their heels and rush out.

She hated them. With their perfect wombs and ability to get pregnant.

They didn't know how lucky they were.

They didn't know how she weren't.

Even with her being the beta of Jacob's pack and the prestige she had gotten from that, it still felt like a knife was thrust into her heart every time she was reminded of her defect.

So she unwrapped a lollipop and stuck in her mouth and returned her slightly watery eyes to the book perched on the counter.

Every time.

Every day.

Until that one day.

xXx

"So, is everybody ready?" asked the redhead in charge of the expedition. They were gathered on the edge of the enormous forest, fidgeting and shuffling, almost bursting from nervous energy.

A man, seemingly as big as the trees in front of them, with dark hair and darker eyes looked over the group, moving his mouth soundlessly as he counted the group. "We're missing Petrus, Charlie," he finally said in an unusually deep voice. The minuscule creature next to him elbowed him in the knee. "Oh, wait – no. He's here too. We're all here, Charlie." The redhead nodded.

"Good. Do we have everything? Tents," a woman with frizzy white hair and no eyebrows nodded, "chains?" the small creature called Petrus patted the bag in front of him. It was almost taller than him, "food?" the group was suddenly very quiet as they looked among themselves and noticed the lack of confirmation. "Erm," Charlie said and frowned, "nobody brought any food?"

The others collectively shook their heads.

"Do we really need it? Can't someone just go back and find something when we get hungry?" a thin, completely bald man with only seven fingers asked.

"What happened last time we tried that?" Charlie asked with a tired sigh.

"We just make someone else but Josephine go," the thin man said and earned a smack on the back of his head from the white haired woman.

"Would someone mind explaining to Oswald why it isn't wise?" Charlie dropped down on his backpack and fished a map from his breast pocket.

"If Josephine, our tracker, manages to get lost on her way back, there's no chance that any of us will even make it back here," the giant recited, as if he was reading aloud from a script.

"But it was raining that time – anyone can make it back if nothing disturbs out trail," Oswald defended.

"It'll start rain in an hour or two," Josephine said with a content smirk.

"Oh," Oswald said.

"So what to do about food, Charlie?" Josephine asked and everybody turned to face their leader.

"There's a small town not far," he said and rose, "Oswald and I will go."

He started walking before Oswald had the chance to complain, and instead wondered when one became to old to act as the leader of this lot. He suspected thirty five was about it.

xXx

Leah was bored out of her mind. She had finished her book, a mindless romance she had picked of one of the shelves, and there was absolutely nothing worthwhile on TV. She had unwrapped a nail polisher and started to give herself a manicure when the bell above the door started ringing. She lifted her gaze briefly but looked back down when she spotted a bald man with an expression so sour it would make several of the werewolves run away with their tails between their legs.

It reminded her very much of how she had acted when Bella Swan was introduced to the tribe elders and the rest of the werewolves.

Stupid Jake Black.

"Excuse me?" a voice said and she lifted her head to snap at the bald man only to find a smile erupt on her face.

"Yes?"

The handsome man with the longish red hair smiled back, taken aback with the sudden change in her attitude and the beauty of her eyes.

He smiled.

She smiled a bit more.

So did he.

Someone cleared their voice somewhere to the left and Charlie was pulled back to the moment.

"Er, long lasting food?"

"We have some canned goods over there," she indicated right with a nod of her head and her shoulder length black hair was flipped back with a small movement that made the smile return on Charlie's face.

It was a pretty cute gesture.

"Alright," he heard himself say and he took a few steps backwards before turning around and walking with Oswald producing the wheezing sound he by now knew was laughter. "Shut up," he muttered, and the wheezing increased.

Leah's stomach had fallen to her knees. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Her palms were sweaty.

So, this was what it was like.

Imprinting.

She needed Him to turn around and look at her again so she could smile. It had made Him smile too, it had made Him happy. She wanted to make Him happy with all of her being. She also wanted to rip off His clothes, but she could settle.

Who knew red hair could be so handsome. So striking.

He and his friend were discussing in hushed voices and He glanced over at her.

She smiled.

He smiled back.

And looked back at the stacked cans.

She probably shouldn't stare this much. She should probably try and talk to Him. Yeah, start a conversation. The men gathered all the cans they could have in their arms and walked slowly and carefully back to her at the counter where they put them down.

"We'll take these," He said.

"That's a lot of canned food," she said as she started doing what she was payed for. "Are you two going to eat all of these on your own?"

"Oh, er... No. We're a group of friends, erm... Hiking. We forgot to pack food, so yeah." His accent was funny and reminded Leah of bowler hats and tea.

"Where are you from?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He looked at his friend who shrugged almost imperceptible. "Well, I'm English but Oswald is German and our friends are from all over the globe."

Bowlers and tea – she was right.

"It's a long way to go hiking." She wasn't sure why she was asking these stupid questions.

"You have very beautiful nature around here." His eyes lighted up as he stared into the infinity, looking as if he was thinking about something in particular.

She hoped it was something and not someone anyway.

"I'm Leah," she suddenly said.

"Oh, hi Leah," he looked confused. "I'm Charlie and my friend here is Oswald."

Charlie.

_Charlie._

CHARLIE!

Oh God, he had the same name as her mother's boyfriend.

How come his name was so much prettier than Charlie Swan's?

"I think this should be enough," Charlie said and put some money on the counter. Leah realized she had been staring at him, caught up in thought and felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah," she checked the amount against the cost and counted out the change while Charlie stacked cans in Oswald's arms. "So for how long are you going to go hiking?" She looked firmly on the money to keep from staring at him again.

"A couple of weeks I think," Charlie said and pocketed the money Leah handed him.

"Do you think you have enough food then?"

"I think we'll manage."

"You can always come back here if you run low." She smiled brighter than she had in years. "We're cheaper than the supermarket in Forks."

"Perhaps we will."

As soon as the two men had exited the shop Leah rushed to the door and watched them walk down the road towards the forest. She watched them until she couldn't see them anymore, then she ran to the house next door to tell Mr. Yogi she had to go. Then she followed Charlie's trail in a light jog down the street around the corner and in to a passage between two houses where his trail suddenly disappeared and a weird smell, like ozone, lingered.

She then jogged back to the shop and informed Mr. Yogi that she would take all the shifts for the next week and that he didn't have a choice.

xXx

There hadn't been a lot of wolf-activity after the Volturis came to visit the leeches a few years back, but the bond between the wolves were still as strong as ever. Sam and Jacob had come to terms and with Jacob spending almost all of his time with his imprint and the Cullens Sam was working as peacemaker as well as host on an everyday basis.

He and Emily was married a year after the big battle that didn't happen and now lived in a small house with a big living room with three enormous couches and some chairs so everybody could be seated when they were having a meeting.

Like now.

"So what are your great news?" Paul asked Jacob with a challenging glint in his eyes. Jacob didn't seem impressed and instead focused his attention on Sam, the other pack leader.

"The Cullens have found traces of magic in the woods." There were some nervous shifting around as no one knew what this meant. Sam was the one to voice it.

"Magic?"

"Yeah, aren't we all magic? What's so special about that?" Jared asked. Leah found that one of her nails had suddenly grown very interesting. She had been easier to be around lately.

She was the only one who knew the reason.

She had started bleeding again.

Yay!

"Not the magic we're used to. Carlisle says it's a different kind of magic – wand wielded magic." Jacob looked around for a any form of understanding, but in vain. "There's wand users in our woods. Wizards and witches."

Seth snorted a grin. "Sorry."

"What does that mean to us? Are they a threat?" Everybody straightened themselves at Sam's question, even Leah found that nails were in definite second row when it came to danger.

"They might be. Carlisle says that the wizards and witches he's familiar with aren't too impressed with vampires and werewolves. They see us as some kind of subcreature. I think that's what he called us too – magical creatures. They rate us after how dangerous we are."

The younger wolves growled.

"So what do we do?" Leah asked, impatient with the slow development. "Patrols?"

"That's what Carlisle suggested, and I think it's a good idea. We'll pair up with the leeches and search the woods. We don't know where they are or what they'll do when they run into us, so keep back and let the leeches lead the show. Apparently they can smell the difference between the witches and the usual hikers."

The hikers.

Charlie!

"What are we waiting for?" Leah asked and stood from her chair. "They're out there right _now_ doing who knows what! We should be out there." Sam and Jacob looked at her with obvious surprise before Jacob snapped out of it and stood too.

"Leah's right. We'll need six volunteers. Leah, you're in?" she nodded. "Sam, I think you should stay back here with the rest and wait for out call. I'll go too, who else wants to go?" Leah left the room as Jacob chose the others and let her eyes dart over the edge of the wood, as if the witches would appear any moment.

Or Charlie.

She hadn't seen him since that one time a week ago and she had been taking _every single shift_ since that day. She had probably earned a fortune, but she really didn't care when _he_ was out there, unprotected.

If they didn't hurry up she didn't know what she would do.

Fortunately that was the moment Jacob, Embry, Jared, Paul, and Brady chose to exit the house.

She took a moment to feel happy that Seth wasn't going to go.

Then they ran off towards the forest where they shed their clothes and changed, running towards the border where they met the Cullens sans Bella, her half-leech offspring, and Carlisle's wife.

Leah was teamed up with Jasper and they ran west with Brady and Emmett until they took of further North and Leah and Jasper continued west.

She knew about Jasper's abilities, but she couldn't help the burst of concern that would rip through her every time she remembered Charlie and his smile, muscular build, and radiant red hair.

She never had the change to talk to him properly.

She never got to ask him on a date.

She never got to kiss him.

And if these witches got their wand-wielding hands on him who knew if she would ever be able to do any of those things.

She increased her speed and was for once happy to detect that the leech didn't have trouble keeping up with her pace as she raced past endless rows of trees, searching for that one alluring smell that she longed for. The smell that she had found only to lose in the most suspicious way.

What if the witches had already gotten to him then?

What if they had held him captured all this time, and that was the reason he never returned to the shop.

"I smell something," Jasper said suddenly, and pulled Leah from the coming panic attack. "I'm not as familiar with the smell of magic, but I think this is it."

_Brady? _Leah called in her head.

_Yeah?_ he answered.

_We've picked up their scent_, she thought and she and Jasper changed their course slightly.

_We're coming_, Jacob sounded in her head and Leah felt the air leave her lungs as she caught the smell of burnt hair and ozone and something else she could only identify as _Charlie_. She ran faster than she had ever thought she could and burst into a clearing she didn't remember being to before with Jasper following after her further back.

There were tents.

And people.

Staring at her.

"Shit!" Someone suddenly exclaimed and Leah was all of a sudden staring at three men in very varying sizes and a woman all pointing little sticks at her with fierce looks on their faces.

"What the hell is that?" the woman asked and brushed a wisp of frizzy white hair out of her face.

"That's a big fucking wolf," the smallest man, who didn't really look like a man but more some humanoid toad.

Then Jasper burst through the bushes behind her and in to the sunlit meadow. He glittered like a freaking gem.

"Holy shit!" the toad said and took a step backwards. "VAMPIRE!"

Leah was a bit insulted that they were more scared by a vampire than a big fucking wolf, as Toad so beautifully put it.

Jasper chose to crouch into a defensive stance and snarl.

"Holy s-" Toad started but was interrupted by the mountain of a man next to him who would probably make Jake and Emmett, The Giant Leech, look like children.

"CHARLIE, VAMPIRE," he bellowed, and Leah felt her heart slow down and speed up at the same time.

She felt a bit lightheaded too.

And then Charlie exited one of the tents with a sleepy but alert look and raised one of the wand-thingies at her and Jasper too.

Leah's heart broke and she just knew Jasper peeked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Something rustled the leaves behind them and Brady and Emmett appeared and joined Leah and Jasper in front of the wand-wielders. They looked openly scared when they saw Brady, who was a lot bigger than Leah even if he was only fourteen year olds. The wands was redirected so at least one was pointed at each threat. Emmett smirked at Jasper when a new man appeared and pointed his wand at the tall vampire.

Leah recognized him as Oswald.

Then she looked back at Charlie.

She took a tentative step forward and all the wands was suddenly directed at her.

"Keep back, Leah," Jasper directed and Leah ignored him and kept her eyes insistently on Charlie.

He frowned.

And she decided.

She closed her eyes, and concentrated her energy. She felt the air shimmer around her and pulled in that familiar way that made it natural to stand on hind legs and open doors with her hands.

She opened her eyes and found the wizards and the witch were staring on her, Charlie and Oswald with recognition as well as surprise.

"Holy CRAP!" the small toad-man said and pulled the wizards from their reverie. He slammed his hands over his eyes and was quickly copied by the others. In a moment the white-haired witch was the only one pointer her wand at the intruders. She looked uncertain. And pissed.

"What the hell are you doing? It's vampires and werewolves – we have to protect ourselves!"

"She's naked," the giant rumbled in a voice that sounded like pebbles and gravel.

"She's a WEREWOLF!"

"Actually, no. She's a shapeshifter," Emmett offered with a broad grin. He looked everywhere else but at Leah's naked behind. "But you're right assuming we're vampires."

"And you're intruding on our territory," Jasper offered. Charlie dropped his hands.

"We aren't intruding on anything, we're just here to do our job!" He glanced at Leah and quickly covered his eyes again.

"And what is it that you do?" Jasper asked, voice thick with disbelief.

"We're dragon keepers."

Emmett roared with laughter. "You're telling us, that there's dragons here? In Forks?"

"I'm beginning to doubt it," toad-man muttered with his eyes firmly hidden behind his hands.

"This is our second time coming here, and we haven't found a trace of the reported Canadian Razornail. They're very rare – nearly extinct," the witch explained. She got a somewhat manic look in her eyes that made Jasper lessen his stance and Leah reach down to loosen the cut-offs and tank top tied around her leg. She dressed quickly.

"I've got clothes on now," she said half a second before Edward and Jacob burst into the clearing as well.

They looked around at the wizards with their hands before their eyes and Leah those few steps in front of the others before slowly walking up each their racial mate.

"I'm sorry if we're intruding," Edward said and walked up to Leah with his hands raised in a defensive gesture after listening in on Jasper thoughts on the situation. He smiled at the witch and wizards as they lowered their hands and went back to pointing their wands at the 'magical creatures'.

Leah felt a pang of pain in her chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie asked.

"Well, actually you're kind of trespassing on our territory and I guess Leah here just got a bit-"

"Wait," the woman interrupted and an excited grin spread on her face. "Leah? As in shop girl?"

"Priorities, Josephine," Charlie said through clenched teeth.

"Yep, that's Leah," Oswald said and grinned at the woman Josephine.

Edward looked between Leah, Josephine, Oswald, and Charlie before smiling.

"Since you're all familiar with magic, and magical beasts as I've heard you call us," toad-man gave a sheepish nod, "I wonder if you're familiar with shapeshifters?"

"We've heard about them," toad-man offered and looked around as his friends nodded slowly, thoughtfully.

"Imprinting?"

Toad-man opened and closed his mouth. He looked thoughtful.

"Oh yeah!" Josephine suddenly said. "We read about that in Defense Against The Dark Arts in fourth year it was – oh!" She looked between Charlie who had suddenly turned very pale and Leah who looked very red. "Ooh!" She put her wand away. "Well, this calls for a cup of tea." And then the wizards lowered their wands and moved around producing cups and water and tea and then cups of steaming hot tea was passed around and people broke up in smaller groups and walked off to chat calmly around the clearing.

Leah shifted nervously from foot to foot as she realized she and Charlie were the only ones left.

She felt a bit breathless from the quick development.

"So," Charlie said after clearing his voice.

"I'm sorry about this, it's really nothing I can control – the imprint thing."

"Oh, I know – I wrote a paper on shapeshifters in my fifth year in Hogwarts. The school I went to in Scotland."

"Oh, okay." The both looked at their feet. Then the others feet. Then their knees.

"So, you work with dragons?"

"Yeah! And you work in a shop."

"Yeah." Leah scratched her neck and looked left. "Not a lot of dragons around here, then?"

"Not really. We'll probably go home soon."

"Oh, of course." S_hit. _"So, where do you live? In England?" _Please don't live in England._

"No, we work in this big reservation in Romania." Leah choked on her sip of tea and started coughing violently. "Are you okay?" Charlie asked with concern.

"_Romania_? Europe?"

"Well, yeah."

Hopelessness grabbed her heart and squeezed it tightly.

"That's... that's far away."

"Yeah it is," Charlie said with confusion. "Oh – oh! With the imprint! Oh..."

"I'm really sorry about this-"

"It's really not your fault, you shouldn't apologize-"

"I just feel really guilty for putting you in this position-"

"There's really nothing to feel guilty for-"

"You probably already have a girlfriend in Romania, and it really doesn't have to be like that between us-"

"I don't have a girlfriend there's really nothing-"

"Oh, you don't – you're gay aren't you?"

"Wait – no! No, I'm not gay-"

"And now I insulted you! I'm so sorry, I'm usually really bitter because my period stopped when I started phasing and it just returned recently after I met you in the shop and I got really excited, and then when you didn't come back and I heard about witches being in the woods I thought they could have hurt hurt you and I got really worrimmndf-" Charlie quietened Leah by covering her mouth with his hand. He stood very close to her and she noticed that he was a few inches shorter than her.

"Don't worry. I don't blame you for anything and I'm really flattered that you thought so much about me, but I really didn't need to hear that other thing." He blushed so hard his cheeks and hair had almost the same color.

Leah liked it.

"When are you going back?" she asked against his hand, but her voice was muffled so all Charlie heard was "En'r uen ack?"

"What?" he asked and removed his hand.

"When are you going back?"

"In a few days I suspect." Leah's hopeful face fell and Charlie felt something pull in his chest. It was an unfamiliar sensation and he was so caught up in figuring out what it meant that he didn't noticed his lips say, "do you want to come?" before it was too late.

Leah looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Charlie felt like that one time when he had just started in Romania and he had met Helga, the Hungarian Horntail.

"Yes."


End file.
